Naruto: Ascending Ninja
by Terrence Noran
Summary: One ninja, born of two clans, tries to achieve his dream of being the best ninja, NOT being the Hokage. Join him and his team, as they conquer and survive danger, peril, bad shit, and other...YEAH! Witness this revamped fanfic from the ashes of a scrapped one that I originally made, but turned out to be stupid. OCxHarem (Not Fucking YAOI). May have some genderbended characters.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: Ascending Ninja

**By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 1: Uchimaki

"You can't catch me!", yelled one blond haired kid as he was running away from a squad of ANBU. He ran and ran until he bumped into someone.

"NA-RU-TO!"

"Oh, hehe. H-hi I-iruka-sensei."

"Come with me to the Hokage."

**Hokage's Office**

"Iruka, what did he do again?"

"He was painting on the Hokage Monument again."

The Hokage took a deep breath and was about to say something but was interrupted by other voices.

"You need to see him!"

"Hell no, Yugao!"

"What did I tell you about it?"

"I ain't afraid of you! I say whatever the fuck I want to say!"

"Language, brat!"

"Like I give a shit, bitch!"

"That's it!"

The Hokage facepalmed and muttered, "He's going to be the death of me."

The door opened and in walked a female ANBU with a cat mask and a boy with black hair with red streaks. He wore a black shirt and grey shorts.

"Ryoji, what did you do again?"

"Let Yugao explain. She was there, well, after I did it though."

"Respect the Hokage brat."

"Like I said, I don't give a shit."

"Fine. Hokage-sama, the brat here henged himself into a mannequin and scared off several customers of a clothing store. I caught him five minutes after that."

"What?! That's not fair!"

"Heh, calling yourself the Prank Master. I got skills, Naruto. Skills."

"What skills?"

"Ninja skills! Skills you can't do yet."

"Hey, I can do them too."

"Oh yeah? Henge into something that doesn't involve bikini girls or naked girls."

"I, uh..."

"Thought so."

"Ryoji, could you just be a bit like Sasuke?"

"Uh...no. If I did, I'd be on the corner of this room moping and doping. Or probably yelling out that Uchihas are the number one clan in the world when obviously we're not."

"Ryoji Uchiha-Uzumaki, listen to the Hokage."

"What I tell you about that? I am Ryoji Uchimaki, remember that!"

"Why you..."

"I'm sick and tired of being in this place, I'm leaving." Ryoji walked away from them. "By the way gramps, try to hide that ero-book somewhere else. I might take it and burn it.", he said, prompting the Hokage to check his book.

**Outside**

Ryoji walked out into the streets, heading for his home. He looks to some kids along with their parents. He wishes he had parents too, but sadly he didn't have them. He was told that they died on the day that the Kyuubi attacked the village, and then he was adopted by his half-brother into the Uchiha Clan. Some time has passed and his elder sibling died and the Uchiha Massacre happened. Now, it's just him and his two cousins, Naruto and Sasuke. He walks past by a crowd who were muttering something about a demon child vandalizing something. He paid them no heed as he continued walking until he reached a certain part of the village where the Uchiha Clan were populated. He reached a certain house and knocked. "Sasuke! You there?" No response. "It's me, Ryoji! You said you wanna d-" He hears a sound behind him. "Don't make me hurt you, whoever you are."

"'Whoever you are' is not exactly a greeting, brat."

"Anko-sensei...what now?"

"Oh, nothing. Just passing by."

"Fine, dango?"

"You bet."

**Meanwhile, Dango Stall**

"Wow, you threatened Hokage-sama about his ero-book?"

"Yep, and walked out on them too."

"That takes guts, kid."

"I know, but it was funnier to see Gramps searching for his 'beloved' Icha Icha. When he does find it, he'll probably say: 'Don't worry, my precious. No one's gonna hurt you, especially if it's Ryoji-kun.'"

Anko burst out laughing while Ryoji chuckled a bit. "You know, if I was your Jonin-sensei, I'd let you prank Kakashi."

"Deal."

"Dea-wait, what?"

"I'll do that. Just make sure that I'm the only member in your team."

"You can do that?"

"All I need is a little..._persuasion _from Gramps, and he'll let me."

"You just want some kinky time with me, don't you?"

"Trust me, I don't. Maybe...some genjutsu would solve the problem for you."

"Wha-"

"Too late." Ryoji stood up and left, leaving an unconscious Anko sitting with her face on her dango. Deactivating his Sharingan, he headed home.

**After a while**

Anko woke up in a daze, trying to figure out what happened. She wiped the syrup of her face, and looked around. She then looked down and saw a puddle, which made her blush. _  
_

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS, BRRRAAAAATTTT!"

**A/N: Hiya, guys. Remember the last Naruto fanfic I've written, which was the first one I've ever wrote. It kinda was inconsistent, even with other people. So, I made a new one. Of course, it's a harem, and some unexpected pairings...believe me, I found them unbelievabletoo, even it's in the later chapters. The story changed as well 'cause this time my OC, Ryoji, lives in Konoha. I made him related to Naruto and Sasuke...but he won't really much affect their story since it focuses on my OC and whatever he does. Also, he _isn't _a genin yet, but he will be. I'm still getting out of my writer's block, so excuse me for the other fanfics that I haven't updated yet. Anyway, Read, Review, Critic, and Comment without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

**I don't own Naruto, just the OCs.**

**Thank you Kishimoto for creating** **_Naruto_.**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto: Ascending Ninja

**By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 2: The Truth

"You can stop laughing now."

"Hell no! That was the funniest thing I've ever seen."

**Flashback**

_"You lose."_

_"There's no way I lost! Rematch!"_

_"Sorry Naruto, you can't. Now perform the Seal of Reconciliation."_

_As Sasuke neared Naruto, a certain foot popped out and tripped him into Naruto, causing them to fall to the ground. Not only that, they just gave each other's first kiss. The fangirls screamed, the guys were shocked, and one certain kid was laughing._

**End Flashback**

"You caused it."

"No, I did not."

"Why are you making this too hard?"

"Hey, it's fun." Ryoji put his arm on Sasuke's shoulder. "Hey Ladies Man, when are you gonna notice the girls in our class? Naruto's jealous of this, you know."

"Then let him have them."

"Don't be mean. If you get a girlfriend, you could stop brooding and thinking about revenge. It's not like Itachi's gonna come here unless he has his giant balls."

"Why do I even need to listen to you?" He shook Ryoji's arm off him, and walked away.

"Hey, wait up!" Ryoji ran after him but noticed Naruto. "Naruto!"

"Uh...hey."

"You did good there...well, not really. I'll be blunt right now. You're horrible, your clone's shit, some of the other techniques are non-existent, and you may have to repeat the Academy."

"It's not hard for you, you're a genius."_  
_

"No I'm not. I just know better."

"When I'm Hokage, I'll be acknowledged by everyone else, even you."

"Being the Hokage isn't about being acknowledged, it's by respect. Respect for doing something, like what heroes do."

"Then I'm gonna be a hero, then they'll recognize me."

"Naruto, how do I say this? It doesn't...really work that way. Heroes get recognized by their good deeds, not because they wanted to."

"Then what would be my goal?"

"How 'bout...being a ninja?"

"Alright! First, ninja!"

"Yay! Wait, first?"

"Second, hero!"

"No. You're going too fast."

"Finally, Hokage!"

"Naruto, that's not what I meant!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot. I've got to meet Mizuki-sensei. See ya." And Naruto ran off.

_'Mizuki-sensei? That guy's a jerk to Naruto, probably something bad will happen if he goes to him...'_

He walked until he heard his name called, he looked behind and found Iruka coming towards him.

"Iruka-sensei? What's going on?"

"Have you seen Naruto?"

"...Yeah, and?"

"Well, he's somewhat involved with stealing the Forbidden Scroll, and he may be heading outside the village."

"No, that's not what he told me. He said that he was gonna meet Mizuki-sensei later on."

"Mizuki?"

"Yeah, why?"

"This is bad. Come with me."

**Hours later**

"Did you bring what I asked?"

"Yeah, but I only learned one jutsu in there."

"Good enough. Now le-"

"Naruto!"

Naruto looked behind him and found Ryoji standing next to Iruka. "Ryoji? Iruka-sensei? What're you guys doing here?"

"Don't go with him!"

"Hehahahaha! That's all coming from the kid whose parents were killed by Naruto-kun here."

Ryoji's eyes widened. "Bullshit. Naruto's not even capable of that."

"Oh? But what if I tell you that Naruto is the Kyuubi?"

"Riiiiight, and my ass can produce flames...NEXT!"

"And the Hokage made it a secret. He couldn't tell you about it."

"T-that's not true! Naruto, you're not the Kyuubi, are you? You're not the fox everyone says, right?"

"NO! I don't know! I didn't know about any of this!"

"Oh. Iruka-sensei?"

"Yes?"

"Can I have a kunai? I have some personal business to deal with."

"R-ryoji, I'll apprehend him on my own."

"I. SAID..." His eyes turned into the Sharingan. "...CAN. I. HAVE. A. KUNAI?"

A kunai landed in front of him, courtesy of Mizuki. "Here kid, have fun."

He picked the kunai, then punched Iruka in the gut. Iruka fell ground, clutching the injured area. Slowly, Ryoji walked towards Naruto with hatred in his eyes.

"R-ryoji?"

"Naruto, you killed my family. YOU DESERVE TO DIE, DEMON FOX!"

**A/N: And that's all for today. Sorry, haven't updated due to my busy schedule. Anyways, Ryoji attacked Naruto. What do you think will happen? Is it real? Is it a prank? Or is it a genjutsu? BTW, I made the sole reason of Naruto's and Sasuke's first kiss. What do you think? Anyway, Read, Review, Critic, and Comment without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

**I don't own Naruto. Only the OCs.**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto: Ascending Ninja

**By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 3: Family

Ryoji rushed at Naruto with the intent to kill. Naruto barely dodged the slash and stumbled back. Never in his life he saw someone close to him act like this. "Ryoji, stop!"

"I'm sorry, all I hear is growling and shit. Why don't you transform? It makes things waaaay easier.", Ryoji said, slowly walking towards his cousin.

"Hahahahaha! See that, demon?! Your own family is trying to kill you. No one will ever love you!"

Ryoji finally cornered Naruto against a tree, kunai raised.

"D-don't d-do this, p-please!"

"You should've seen it coming. I already did.", he said, Sharingan flaring.

"NO!"

The kunai came down...and silence.

_'Well, a minor setback there. At least, the demon brat is finally dead.' _"Hey, kid! Get the damn scroll and give it to me."

Ryoji walked over and picked the scroll and threw it at Mizuki. As he reached for it, the scroll vanished and out came a kunai, which he caught.

"Did you really think you can fool me for an amateurish move like this? Surely, you think I'm stupid, don't ya?"

"No...I don't think you're stupid..." He made a hand seal.

"...you just don't know better." He then yelled, "KAI!"

An explosion occurred...and a scream was heard.

**Hokage Tower**

"Hokage-sama, here's the Forbidden Scroll."

"And what of Naruto?"

"I didn't see him after I took the scroll."

"Why not?"

"Because that was what we both planned before we got there."

**Flashback**

_"Ryoji, stay behind me and let me and take care of this."_

_"Hell no! I'll contribute to this fucking issue! If you can't see the damn problem, Naruto's a part of my family, and so is fucking Sasuke! So, don't push me back like I'm some kid!"_

_"..."_

_"Well?!"_

_"How should I say this? It's not like I wanted you to help me, but I believe you're not ready for something like this."_

_"Oh? Then how should I say this? Like I give a shit! I'm gonna be a ninja! Ninjas prepare for certain shit, no matter how old you are!"_

_"...Fine. Do you have a plan?"_

_"Of course, I always got one. But, you won't see it."_

_"Huh?"_

_"As soon as my genjutsu hits, take the scroll and run. Don't ask. I fear I may have to settle some issues with Naruto too."_

**End Flashback**

"He quite stubborn, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is. But, he has guts, too."

"Looks like we have an early graduate on our hands."

"Indeed."

**Back with Ryoji**

"Y-you FUCKING BRAT! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY ARM!", Mizuki screamed, gesturing to his missing hand and half-burned arm.

"Naruto, kick his ass!"

"What?! But you killed him! I saw you do it!"

The 'Naruto' corpse faded away, leaving behind nothing.

_'Shit! Genjutsu, when did he...?' _He remembered the time he did it, but couldn't.

"Remember when you threw the kunai? I looked at you with my Sharingan. You were already caught from the start."

_'What?!'_

**'Shadow Clone Jutsu!' **

Mizuki looked behind him and was met with a kick to the face, and a fist to his back, sending him right to the ground.

"Playing on my feelings? Playing on his? I don't think you deserve to live." He made some hand seals then switched to another. **'Fire Style: Shadow Clone Fire Ball Jutsu!' **He blew out a flame then split into many other flames.

"Oh shit!" Luckily, Mizuki used a substitution jutsu to dodge the attack.

**'Fire Style: Burning Ash!" **He spewed black smoke at him, covering Mizuki in it.

"That all you got?"

"No..." _'Yeah, my eyes can't last very long. I hope I can make this count.'_ He held his hand in the smoke, and snapped his fingers, igniting the smoke.

"DAMMIT!" Were Mizuki's words as he was exploded by said smoke.

"Boom goes the wea~sel." With that, he deactivated his Sharingan.

Naruto behind him. "Did ya get him?"

"No, he escaped. I did a number on him...you too, you know."

"A-about me being t-the K-kyuubi, I..." He was interrupted by a punch.

"Look, I can't forgive the Kyuubi for killing my parents, and I may have a bit of an issue in forgiving you for it. But, I don't care that you're the Kyuubi, or that it was sealed within you, or any TYPE of BULLSHIT people say to you and about you! You and Sasuke are my only family left! You two are the ones I have left that are still related to me. It will hurt me inside if you either leave or die. Dammit! It's so fucking hard to relay my damn feelings to you, but I had to! Because I'M FUCKING GLAD I HAVE YOU AS FAMILY, NARUTO, AND DON'T YOU DAMN FORGET IT!" Ryoji pulled him into a hug, tears falling down from his eyes. Naruto returned it.

"So...uh, what do we do now?"

"Go home, eat, sleep, and chew out Gramps the next day."

"Great idea."

**A/N: Well, that settles the Mizuki incident. If some of you complain how Mizuki was beaten by Ryoji, be reminded that he underestimated him...and fell to his genjutsu, which isn't Tsukiyomi. Ryoji cares for his family and even finds it in his heart to forgive his cousin in some way. Next chapter will be a timeskip, so...yeah. Anyway, Read, Review, Critic, and Comment without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

**I don't own Naruto. Just the OCs.**


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto: Ascending Ninja

**By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 4: The Great Prank Exam

"I'm finally a Genin! Best day of my life.", Ryoji said, celebrating his new rank. After the Mizuki incident, the Hokage kept it classified except for a few, also including the ones that were involved in it. Ryoji, however, chewed him out merely for keeping Naruto's burden a secret. Even though he apologized, Ryoji made a not-so-subtle threat to burn his Icha-Icha when he gets his hands on it. Also, he 'recommended' that Anko should be his sensei, or he would sneak in poisonous snakes into his office from time to time. The Hokage reluctantly agreed to that offer, even though he absolutely hated doing it, but according to his mantra: "It's all for the sake of his 'baby'."

"You're cruel."

"Guess where I got that from?", he said, finding a kunai pointed to his balls.

"Run that by me again, brat?"

"Wanna experience that genjutsu again, _Sensei_?" With that, the kunai was gone. "So, what's my exam?"

"I suppose a survival test would do, but you've done that too much already. Any ideas?"

"Hmmmm, well I heard, that Naruto and Sasuke are with Kakashi-san, and he beat them up while READING PORN...I have an idea."

"Do tell."

**Meanwhile**

Kakashi was walking around after finishing the exam with his brand new team.

"Yo, Kakashi-san!"

He looked up and found Renji standing on a roof. "Hmm?"

"I couldn't help but ask...how were they?"

"Not bad...and not good either."

"Typical."

"I'm a bit busy today, run along now."

"I ain't finished with you, yet." He held up a familiar looking book. "What this? Icha-Icha, eh? Who knew that the great Kakashi Hatake is a pervert? Although, I can also imagine Gramps the same way."

"Uchimaki, let me warn you the dire consequences of stealing my 'honey'."

_'What's with the weird nicknames for this book? Don't they have anything else to do?'_

"Either you give it back, or..." Pulling his headband up, revealing his Sharingan and charging his signature jutsu. "...I'll stick my jutsu so far up your ass that you can't even walk for three years."

"How 'bout...no."

With a battle cry, he rushed forwards, and stabbed him. He dispelled, revealing to be a clone. He picked it up and found out that it was a fake. He opened it and read the note: 'Come to the Forest of Death. Book's nearly burnin', chop chop.' He quickly destroyed the fake and ran towards the place.

**Forest of Death**

Kakashi arrived to the seemingly empty part of the forest. He heard a sound and turned around to find Ryoji leaning against the tree.

"Yo. How was it?"

"How was what?"

"This.", he said, gesturing to his surroundings.

"You mean the amateur genjutsu you put up here?"

"Well...fuck. You found out. KAI!"

The genjutsu dissipated along with Ryoji, who was a clone. Kakashi was slightly surprised at what's around him: Countless explosive tags placed everywhere, including the trees. _'Didn't expect this to happen. Well, judging by these tags, any trigger could set off a chain reaction here. Better surprise him a bit.' _He threw a smoke bomb to hide his presence.

**Some nearby tree**

"Well, how the fuck did he know about that? Oh, yeah...he's a Jonin."

"Damn straight I am." Kakashi charged in with his Lightning Blade, with the intent of maiming Ryoji. He dodged but was caught unawares by Kakashi's clone, who stabbed him with a kunai. "I assume you're a clone. Where's the real you?"

"Sorry, can't tell you where I am, but I'll entertain you with something else." He made a one-handed seal, which made him glow. "I'm the trigger."

"Shit!", were his words before the place exploded.

**Other side of the forest**

"Looks like he triggered it. Thank Kami I know this place by memory.", said Ryoji, leaning his back against the tree, watching everything fall into place.

"UCHIHA-UZUMAKI! YOU'RE DEAD!"

"I made the great Copycat Ninja mad. I think I've got a conscience, better return this book before he suffers some sort of Uchiha grudge." With this, he left searching for an irate Jonin.

After some time, he found him cautiously searching for him. He eyed everything as if it was all a trap. Some parts of his clothing were burnt and ruined. His hair became messy, and he put his Sharingan back under his headband. He came down to confront him, only for the jonin to suddenly charge at him in pure anger.

"Woah, Kakashi-san, look." Ryoji took out the book and tossed it at him, then made his hand seals. **'Fire Style: Great Fire Ball Jutsu!'**

Kakashi calmed down and caught the book. He looked up and saw a fire ball going towards him, and formed his own. **'Fire Style: Great Fire Ball Jutsu!'**

The two fire balls collided, resulting in an explosion. When the smoke cleared, Ryoji was gone and Kakashi was with his 'honey'. He opened it to confirm if it was really his but he saw something written on the page.

_'Kakashi-san, _

_Sorry for all the trouble earlier, but all of this was my exam I suggested to Anko-sensei. I kinda needed to lure you here so you're in my territory, where I have all of my traps lying in wait for my fucking assholes, losers, arrogant pricks, and of course, perverts. It's also my revenge substituting Gramps for yours since you're not the fucking Hokage. I know that my cousins can be a bit of hassle but they're all I have, so if you fuck it up, I'll personally come there and rip your balls off, burn it, and stick it in lava._

_Please tell Anko-sensei your thoughts on our scuffle._

_Sincerely,_

_Ryoji Uchimaki'_

Kakashi inwardly smiled at this but looked down.

_'P.S: The book you're holding now isn't your Icha-Icha. The first "fake" I showed you was the real one.I put it under some genjutsu, so that you won't know. In fact, here's some photos my clone took as we were talking. Check the back.'_

Kakashi looked at the back, which had photos stuck to the back of it. He took it out and viewed them, carefully checking each one until he found the photo that showed him destroying it. He finally realized that 'he' was the one who destroyed his own 'honey', and he didn't know about it. He looked back at the letter.

_'P.S.S: The best part of this prank was that I outsmarted a motherfucking jonin and got away with it. Sweet dreams._

The next sound heard were screams of sadness and agony...comical agony.

**A/N: Done! End of Ryoji's Prank and Exam to his latest victim: Kakashi Hatake. Well, I'm trying to update all my fanfics which weren't updated in a long time. Next chapter is the mission in Wave after another timeskip. See how that goes down. Anyway, Read, Review, Critic, and Comment without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

**"I don't own Naruto, only OCs.**


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto: Ascending Ninja

**By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 5: First Mission

"Today's your first C-rank mission outside the village. Make sure you're ready and have everything set.", Kakashi explained.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hmm?"

"Why is Ryoji here? He's supposed to be in another team.", Naruto asked, pointing to Ryoji, who was sporting a new outfit. He wore a red long sleeved shirt that had the Uzumaki Clan symbol on the front and the Uchiha symbol on the back, black cargo shorts with two blue vertical stripes on the sides, and black ninja shoes. He also has his arms wrapped around until his elbows, and his headband was around his head, but letting his bangs cover parts of the metal plate.

"Well, his jonin-sensei isn't around and he's the only member of said team, Hokage-sama put him with us for the time being.", he explained with a fake smile, clearly annoyed with that fact.

"Ah, don't worry guys. I'll make sure to have lots and lots of fun, without any _porn reading._", Ryoji said, eyeing the jonin.

"Let's just go."

**A few hours later**

The team continued on their escort mission with not much going on. Sakura still tried to flirt Sasuke, but the latter completely ignored her while Ryoji telling Naruto what happened with him and Kakashi, resulting in laughter for both of them. As they continued on, Ryoji noticed a puddle beside him. He became suspicious knowing it hadn't rained since they left the village. He stuck his left hand in his pocket, and activating his Sharingan on his left eye, scanning for anything. Suddenly, a bunch of kunai shot out and seemingly pierced Kakashi, killing him. Everyone, except Ryoji, were shocked and surprised by what happened. One of them pointed his weapon at Ryoji and said, "Ready to die, kid?"

"As a matter of fact, no." He quickly threw kunai with his right hand but was blocked by the second man. As it was happening, Ryoji formed a hand seal and substituted himself with one of the kunai in the air. He stabbed the second man in the arm, and stuck an explosive note on the other one's hand.

"Why you..." The man removed the kunai from his arm but was immediately substituted for another explosive note, which exploded, blowing up his hand in the process. "BASTARD! GOZU, KILL HIM!"

"Mezu!"

"Eyes on me." Gozu turned around, looking straight at Ryoji's Sharingan. He suddenly fell down unconscious.

"W-what the hell!" Mezu picked up a kunai but was stopped by one to his throat. "D-damn it."

"What took you so damn long?", Ryoji asked, deactivating his Sharingan.

"Eh? I was lost on some road and the-"

"Maybe I should burn more of the Icha-Ichas you have..."

"I was doing it for timing."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"...That's somethi-It's so fucki-I'm gonna kil-You know what, never the fuck mind." He looked towards the genin, then back at Kakashi. "Did you even teach them ANYTHING?!"

"I was busy..."

"Busy? Bullshit!" He suddenly turned to Tazuna. "And you, tell us what the fuck is really going on here?"

"You don't understand..."

"Oh, and we don't? This perverted jonin here is Kakashi of the Sharingan, perhaps you've heard of him. You can tell him anything, including advice on how to increase the size of your damn dick, and he'll help you. So, tell us what's going on in Wave...or..." he looked at Mezu, activating his Sharingan once more to send him in a genjutsu, and as a result the victim was knocked out. "...I'll put you in a genjutsu so fucking painful you'd wish you'd tell us about it. So, what's it gonna be?"

"...Okay."

After explaining everything to the group, Ryoji said, "So, this Gato prick took over the entire village, and you came to Konoha asking for a C-rank?"

"Well, that sums it up, yes."

"Let me congratulate you...on being a fucking idiot! Do you know that asking for a C instead of an A would fuck up not only yours but ours as well?! Look at this team! It's composed of a perverted cyclops, an overexcited blondie that may not know a lot of shit, an emo brooder, a fucking pinky fangirl, and then me. It's their first mission outside our village, and it's a suicide mission! Are you fucking stupid?! If we didn't know about this, we'd all die and Wave won't be free. You get what I mean?"

"Maa maa, Ryoji-kun, don't be hard on him. We now know what's going on. We could save the village."

"Fine, but if we encounter an A-ranked shinobi, you're fucked...eternally."

**A/N: First chapter to Wave arc has started. Ryoji's skills are first shown here...well, partially. Well, I remember when I started my first fanfic, which was Naruto, it only went until the fourth chapter and it was incredibly long~. BTW, Ryoji can activate his Sharingan with one eye or both, depending on the situation. Although he's more advanced than Sasuke, who was the immature Sharingan until later on while Ryoji has a fully mature one, he's not used to it and it could have backlashes with his performance in the field. So, Read, Review, Critic, and Comment without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

**I don't own Naruto, only OCs.**


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto: Ascending Ninja

**By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 6: The Bridge

**Wave**

"Look at this fucking place. It feels empty, hell it even looks empty!"

"At least we arrived."

"No thanks to you, dumbshit."

"Huh? Did I do something again?"

"Hmm, I wonder what tree walking would do in a place WITHOUT ANY FUCKING TREES! At least teach about water walking, that'll do some good. I was taught all the basic shit, including how to kill, and you can't do shit."

"Maa maa, let's all calm down."

"By the way, why's it so foggy? Old Man, is it always like this?"

"N-no, i-it isn't."

"Then there's something wrong here." Ryoji activated his Sharingan. "Fuck, too much chakra! I can't see shit."

"Team, get ready. There's someone here.", Kakashi said until a huge broadsword came in from behind them. All of them barely dodged it. A figure came out of the fog.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here."

Kakashi's eyes widened at the sight of that man. "No way..."

"Oi, Kakashi! Who's this guy? You know him?"

"Zabuza Momochi, known as the Demon of the Hidden Mist. He's an A-ranked missing nin."

"Ah shit. We're unprepared for something like this. Hell, I can take on Genins and Chunins, but this, I-I don't know."

"Team, protect the target. Ryoji-kun, provide a distraction."

"Right." **'Fire Style: Burning Ash!' **The ash covered Zabuza then Ryoji ignited it, creating an explosion. When it cleared, Zabuza turned into water.

"He's a clone!" Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi, about to deliver the killing blow. Ryoji substituted himself with Kakashi and took the blow.

"Impressive, kid. Didn't know you had it in you to do something like this."

"Nah, g-got more." Ryoji suddenly poofed, revealing a log covered in explosive notes.

"I'm really liking this kid.", were his words before a huge explosion covered the area.

**Some meters away**

"Ryoji, that's so cool. Where'd you learn that?"

"Pranks and shit."

"..."

"What?"

"At least you did better than dobe here."

"What you say, duck hair?!"

"Go beat him, Sasuke-kun!"

Ryoji was still cautious, knowing that it won't be enough to bring him down. "Kakashi, ya see anything?"

"No, even with the Sharingan. This fog is laced with chakra."

"Wait a minute." **'Shadow Clone Jutsu.' **Ryoji summoned six clones, and said, "Split up and search. Dispel when you see him."

"Yes, sir!", the clones said as they ran in the fog.

"Good strategy. Using the clones as scouts, if you knew how to use them."

"Don't be cocky, asshole. I already knew it, Naruto didn't yet."

"Ryoji! What are you two talking about over there?!"

"Shut up! Awesome people are talking here. Wait, they saw him, and he's coming here."

"Where?"

"You three, get down!"

They did as a giant blade went right over them. "Tch. You know kid, I'm impressed you were able to find me that quickly." Zabuza came out of the mist, his giant sword in hand.

"Kakashi, do a jutsu. I'll copy it."

"Right."

**'Fire Style: Phoenix Flame Jutsu!'**

**'Fire Style: Ph-' **Ryoji was interrupted when Zabuza decapitated him. He dispelled into a puff of smoke.

_'A clone? When?'_, Kakashi and Zabuza thought of the exact same thing.

**'Fire Style:...'**

Zabuza looked behind at Ryoji, who suddenly came out, and threw two explosive tags out.

**'...Exploding Fire Ball Jutsu!' **He blew out two large fireballs that engulfed the tags, that headed straight for Zabuza, who couldn't dodge in time. He was hit by the fireballs before it exploded, sending him into the mist. The mist dispelled, revealing Zabuza knocked out underneath a tree.

"Ryoji, when? How?"

"This mist is thick as fuck, best solution is to hide and use it against him.", Ryoji replied casually. He saw a masked ninja near the missing nin. "Hey! What're you doin'?"

"There is no need for you to interfere, I have this covered."

"Oh?"

"I'm a bounty hunter, I deal with my targets alone. But...in this case, I'll make one exception." The masked ninja pulled out two needles and stuck both on Zabuza's throat. He proceeded to take him away.

"Well, that settles that. Let's go on with the mission. Ryoji?"

_'Why would that ninja use senbon to knock him out? Either he's helping him, or he's a bounty hunter?'_

"Ryoji!"

"What?!"

"Let's bring Tazuna-san to his home."

"Whatever, Kakashi."

**A/N: And there goes Chapter 6. Ryoji faces his first fight, alongside Kakashi. If any of you think that Ryoji is OP, you're wrong. One, some of his fights were won because the opponent underestimated him or were caught unprepared for him, and that gave him an advantage. Two, he's very observant and tactical, making plans to counteract flaws and blindspots in a battle. Three, he applies his pranks in a fight, or to catch any of them off guard. Finally, he already knows the ninja basics that the Academy doesn't teach, like killing, etc. Also, do you remember who his sensei is? Yeah, that's how he learned such things. By the way, Anko is NOT part of his harem. She's his sensei, and he doesn't like it. Anyway, Read, Review, Critic, and Comment without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

**I don't own Naruto, just the OCs.**


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto: Ascending Ninja

**By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 7: A Tool

"Fancy meeting you again, though I'd wish you would take the mask off, Haku-chan.", Ryoji told the masked ninja.

"You know him, Ryoji?"

"Yep, definitely know _her_."

Haku removed her mask, finally revealing her face. Naruto was shocked, finally recognizing that face.

"Wait, she's a girl?! HOW?!"

"It was an accident."

**Flashback**

_Ryoji was leaning beside a tree after listening in on Naruto's conversation with Haku. He waited for Haku to pass by him and stepped out to talk to "him"._

_"You know, for a hunter nin, you sure say inspirational speeches."_

_Haku turned around, senbon out, ready to engage the "threat"._

_"Woah woah woah, I'm not here to fight. Besides, no one else but you and me know."_

_"How did you know it was me?"_

_"Your chakra."_

_"What?"_

_"I'm part Uchiha, I know things like this.", Ryoji said, revealing his Sharingan. "And you use senbon, like that hunter-nin, am I right?"_

_"Wait, I know who you are. You're the one Zabuza-sama kept talking about."_

_"Oho, so you do work for him? Nice slip."_

_Haku cursed "himself" for the slip, and threw senbon at Ryoji, who disappeared then reappeared in front of "him". As Ryoji prepared to disarm "him", he tripped and fell on "him". Haku looked up and saw Ryoji on "his" chest, then immediately turned red. The reason for that is not because of the sexual position they're in, it's where Ryoji landed on: two mounds wrapped by bandages, and his hand was on one of them. "Ba-ba-ba-b-ba..."_

_Ryoji recovered and saw where his hand was, and his eyes widened. His hands were on a pair of boobs, so that means..._

_"You're a girl?!" _

_"GET OFF ME, BAKA-HENTAI!" Ryoji was slapped across the face by said girl. She picked up her basket and ran._

_"I'm sorry! Dammit..."_

**End Flashback**

"Ye...ah, that's how it happened." Ryoji nervously laughed despite the situation.

"I knew you were a pervert!", yelled Naruto.

"No, I'm not! Sasuke, back me up a little." Ryoji looked towards Sasuke for support, but he looked away, ignoring his own cousin. "FUCKING TRAITOR!"

**'Ninja Art: Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death!' **Needles made of ice rained down around them.

**'Fire Style: Burning Ash!' **Ryoji spewed ash in the air. "Step back!"

As soon as everyone jumped back, Ryoji did his hand seals. **'Fire Style: Great Fireball Explosion!' **He shot fireballs into the ash, igniting it, resulting in a huge explosion.

Haku put on her mask and did one-handed hand seals, to get ready. She heard a yell and saw Ryoji coming at her, full speed. **'Ninja Art****: Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death!' **The needles came at him at all angles, but he did not dodge any of them. Instead, he was hit all over his body as he charged on. **'****UCHIHAAAAAAAA...'** He punched her mask. **'...GREEEAAAAT FIIIIISSSSTTTTT!' **He punched her so hard that it broke her mask, and sent her to the ground. "Ah fuck..." He fell to the ground, unconscious.

**Ryoji's Mind**

_Ryoji woke up in a field with trees. "Where am I? What is this?"_

_"This place..."_

_"Who's that? Hello!"_

_"How was I here?"_

_"Wha...you're not making sense, disembodied voice."_

_"Ryoji...that you?"_

_"What? WHO ARE YOU?!"_

_The entire area turned crimson, the trees went dry, and the grass were dying. Ryoji heard voices, but it was slightly distorted._

**_"You killed Sasuke!"_**

_"Naruto?"_

_**"I want to be proven useful to anyone...or anybody. Zabuza-sama saved me, and I owe him everything. I will be of use to him, even if I will be a tool. To protect Zabuza-sama, that is my ninja way."**_

_"Haku..."_

_Suddenly, a bright light spread throughout the area, swallowing Ryoji and his surroundings._

**Real World**

Ryoji groaned as he opened his eyes. "Damn, that's one hell of a...dream?" His eyes widened as he saw Sasuke seemingly lifeless body beside him. His left eye turned into the Sharingan to check, and sighed in relief. "He's still alive, good." He slowly stood up, not minding the ice needles all over his body, and ran to save Haku.

**With Haku**

Haku closed her eyes, waiting for the killing blow.

"I WON'T LET YOU HURT HER, NARUTO!"

She opened her eyes, and was shocked. Ryoji stood there, arms wide, in front of her.

"She killed Sasuke!"

"HE'S ALIVE! SHE DOESN'T WANT TO KILL US!"

"How can you make sure of that?!"

"I checked him. He's not gone, and I'm still here. Get to him and wake him up." Naruto went back to Sasuke. "AND YOU!" He turned to Haku, who was still in shock at what happened. "You're not a tool."

"Y-you don't understand!"

"No, you don't understand! You have a goal, which means you have a dream, which also means you have a will. Tools don't have that, and don't even try to consider yourself as one! If you do, then I'll beat the shit out of you 'til you accept, got it?!"

"..Why.."

"What?"

"WHY DO YOU CARE ABOUT ME?! I DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

"And this is where I call you stupid. Someone's gotta care for somebody...or else, they wouldn't be alive. I'm pretty sure that Zabuza cares too...maybe he's a tsundere?"

"Ehh?!"

"Then again, he ma-wait!" He saw Haku rush past him to protect Zabuza from Kakashi. _'Damn it, Ryoji! You're potentially gonna lose a girl. What am I gon-oh. OH. Well here goes nothing.'_

**With Haku**

_'Zabuza-sama, I'm glad to be your tool. At least, I have a purpose...'_

**_"You're not a tool."_**

_'Even if you say that, I'll always be one.'_

**_"Someone's gotta care for somebody..."_**

_'You're right, if only I met you before him...' _As she closed her eyes, she heard voices.

"Ryoji, what are you doing?!"

"Saving...her...life."

She opened her eyes, and saw Ryoji standing in front of Zabuza, arms outstretched. Kakashi's hand went through his shoulder, but still injuring him.

"Kid..."

"Tell me something..."

Zabuza, too, was shocked by Ryoji's attempt. He struggled to grab his sword.

"Do you care...about Haku?"

**A/N: And that's it. It took me sooooo fucking long with this, which includes the writer's block. Uh, I'm also doing an AgK fanfic, which is still not done yet but keep on waiting. What do you ****think about it? Read, Review, Critic, and Comment without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

**I don't own Naruto, just my OCs.**


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto: Ascending Ninja

**By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 8: The First Girl

"W-what?"

"You...heard me."

"Fine. She's a tool, nothing more, nothing less."

"BULLSHIT!"

"Huh?"

"If you don't care about Haku, why would she protect you?! She cares for you and would give up her life for you! Are you so fucking cold that you won't realize it?! If I grow up, would I be like you?! Huh?! You know what I'd do? I'd take Haku away from you and bring her to Konoha, then I can take care of her better than you have ever done!"

"Well well well, would you look at that? It appears that our hired help failed to get rid of the target. You know what? As the saying goes, if you wanna do something right, you have to do it yourself."

"Gato! What the fuck is this?!"

"Oh, nothing. Reinforcements, I suppose. Kill them all!"

"Kid, stay here."

"What?"

"I'm terminating a contract...my way."

"Z-zabuza-sama, you're still hurt!"

"No, that kid needs you."

She looked at Ryoji then back at Zabuza, looking very conflicted about it.

"Haku, do it."

Haku looked at him, as if pleading for alternatives, but one look at his eyes meant it was sincere. She rushed over to Ryoji and started healing him.

"Kid, give me a weapon.", Zabuza told Naruto, who gave him a kunai. He held it in his mouth, and ran to kill Gato.

"Haku, I finally learned something."

"Ryoji, it'd be a good time if you don't talk right now. I'm not done with your arm."

"Hear me out. Zabuza told me you were a tool to him, but in reality, he was telling himself that. He's a big softie hidden underneath that asshole face that he has. He cares for you, but lies to himself, you, and everyone else. I finally figured that out, eh Haku?"

"Yeah, you did."

**After the fight**

Zabuza laid on the ground after being helped by Kakashi. He looked at all of them, knowing that this is the last time he'll see them. "Haku, I know...that you would want to die...with me. But, I want you to be...by that kid's side. Watch him...protect him...just as I did...to you."

"Hey, I don't need protection. I fine on my own."

"Ha! You...got spunk, kid. What's your name?"

"Uchimaki. Ryoji Uchimaki."

"Uchimaki, huh. I'll...remember that." He looked to Naruto. "You. Follow wherever you desire. Life...is short, but you...can do whatever you want."

"Yeah, I never go back on my word, dattebayo. I swear, I'll become the greatest Hokage and protect everyone!"

_'Hehehe, irony...at its best.' _Zabuza finally closed his eyes, and his body stopped moving.

"ZABUZA-SAMA! ZABUZA-SAMA!"

**Timeskip**

"So, ready to go Haku?", Ryoji asked.

Haku gave a silent prayer towards Zabuza's grave, with his sword in the ground as a memorial of him. She turned around and walked with Ryoji, the others have gone on ahead.

"Hey, kid.", Tazuna called out, stopping the two.

"What?"

"Tell that Uzumaki kid about this bridge."

"What about it?"

"Well, for what he did to inspire us...and all..."

_'No...no...'_

"...we decided to name this bridge the 'The Great Naruto Bridge'."

"WHAAAAAAATTTTT?!", Ryoji yelled, not of happiness or surprise, but of anger. "HIM?! WHAT ABOUT ME?! I DID SOMETHING OUT THERE!"

"Well, uh...bye." Tazuna ran back to the village, leaving a fuming Ryoji and Haku, who patted his back to calm down.

"Haku-chan~~, did I do a great job?"

"Eh?"

He turned around and held her shoulders, then looked her in the eye and asked, "Did I do a great job?"

"Um...I.."

"Haku-chan, all you have to do is say yes, right? Right?!"

"Ryoji-kun, you're scaring me."

The response only made his grip on her tighter, and his Sharingan were out.

"Haku, tell me if I did a great job. Even if it's not, I definitely will _not_ use my genjutsu.", Ryoji not-so-subtly threatened, which only scared her even further. She didn't know what to say. If she lied, he'd know. If she didn't, erotic genjutsu would be his answer. She had to choose between the two...and decided. She mumbled something.

"...y-yes..."

"What~? Can't hear you~."

"Y-yes, R-ryoji, you d-did...good.", Haku lied, closing her eyes to prepare herself. As she mentally prepared for it, she felt something on her head. She opened and saw him, patting her head.

"We're good. Let's leave before I get that old man." He turned around and walked, leaving a stunned Haku, who still tried to comprehend what just happened.

_'He...touched my head. He patted my head...I-I thought something bad would happen, but but but BUT, he patted my head. It feels nice...I. WANT. MOR-'_

HEY! I'm not leaving you behind here! Get a move on!" His voice snapped her out of her..."thoughts". She turned around and ran to Ryoji, who had to catch up to the main group.

**Meanwhile**

_"Live on, Haku. Make me proud...and, if he violates her, I'll haunt him until he commits suicide. YOU HEAR THAT, UCHIMAKI?! THE LEGACY OF ZABUZA MOMOCHI AIN'T OVER WITH MY DEATH!" _

"Hmm, I'm pretty much sure I heard something...", said a random villager, walking past Zabuza's grave.

**A/N: Done with Chapter 9 after one hell of a loooooong hiatus. Yes, this isn't an action chapter, but somewhat of a dialogue chapter. Ryoji has a girl: FemHaku. This is a harem so, he'll have more. The "good job" thing will be a running gag in this fic. Whenever Ryoji does something awesome, and Naruto or Sasuke does something better and get known, he gets jealous...and looks for reassurance...along with added "threats". Yep, "family times". By the way, about the Chuunin Exam Arc, which will start after two or three chapters. It's to allow a cooldown from the action...by focusing on family bonding, harem bonding, gags, setups, etc. So, what do you guys think? Read, Review, Critic, and Comment without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

**Harem****:**

**FemHaku**

**I don't own Naruto, only my OCs.**


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto: Ascending Ninja

**By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 9: Happy Birthday

**Hokage's Office**

"So, this is the 'apprentice' of Zabuza Momochi?", asked Hiruzen. The team got back to the village with a few injuries...except for someone's arm, and shattered pride. After Kakashi submitted the report, caressing his "shattered pride", the Hokage requested that Ryoji and his new friend be here for some...talking. And here we are...

"Y-yes. Umm, I am Haku Yuki, nice to meet you, Hokage-sama.", Haku greeted with a bow, to which Ryoji snorted.

"Ahh, a polite one, I see. Well, nice to meet you too."

"Skip the bullshit, Gramps. What did you really call us here for?"

"Simple. I called both of you here to simply give your 'friend' here this." The Hokage took out a Konoha headband and laid it on his table. "Welcome to Konoha, Miss Haku Yuki. You are hereby instated as Genin and will be assigned to Team Anko, along with Ryoji-kun."

Haku squealed as she took the headband from the table, and replaced her Kiri headband for the brand new Konoha headband. She was so excited that she forgot to compose herself, leading her to hug the old Hokage immediately. The old man returned the gesture and mouthed to Ryoji. 'If only you were like this from time to time.'

Ryoji mouthed back. 'Really? You want to drive that point home like that?'

'Stay here, I have business with you.' The Hokage lets go of Haku and tells her to wait outside. As she leaves and closes the door, leaving the two inside. The Hokage's near jovial attitude instantly shifted into a serious one.

"What do you really want me here for?"

"Simple. The Chuunin Exams are around the corner, and ninjas from other villages will be arriving here soon. I know this sounds quick, but all Genin in Konoha will also be taking this exam. Team Anko will also be included in it, incomplete team or not."

"So, you're giving me support for the exams? Another thing, Team 7 just got back from A-Ranked Mission...and along with a couple of D-Ranked Missions that they did, you think they're ready for this deal? And what about Haku? This is literally her first day in Konoha, do you seriously want to give her a promotion in all of this?"

"Let me answer all of them: Yes. Yes, if they think they're ready? Haku-chan was with said A-Ranked Target, I'm sure she can handle this with you."

"Oh...if that's it, then I can leav-"

"That is not why you're here." The old Kage pulled out two large scrolls, a tanto, and two letters. "This is for you, to prepare for the Exam."

"Nice gifts, gramps.", Ryoji dryly said. "Where'd you find them, the library?"

"No, the scrolls and letter are from your parents, and this other letter and tanto came from your brother, Shisui Uchiha."

"Shi-bro? Why would he give me his signature weapon?"

"I don't know. Since they left these with me, I'm sure they would only want _you _of all people to open it."

"Fine. I'll open it at home.", said Ryoji, taking his things and was about to leave...

"Ryoji, I know that I haven't been spending time with you due to my duties as the Third Hokage. I know that things can't be the same before, but at least I get to see you grow up. And...seriously, good luck out there."

"Gramps, stop with the heartwarming speeches. They're making me sick plus, it's not like you to do or say stuff like that. You say that when you're about to die...and, you're not dead yet. So, don't go doing that, eh Gramps?" Ryoji walked out of the door, joining Haku in the hallway.

"Heh, that kid. Always in denial, is what you always do, isn't it?"

**Timeskip, Uchiha District**

"Um, are you sure that I can have one?", Haku nervously asked Ryoji, who looked unconcerned at the moment. Who wouldn't be nervous...when the place was the site of a massacre that wiped out the remaining Uchihas except for Sasuke, Ryoji, Itachi (culprit), and Shisui (deceased before massacre).

"Yeah, go ahead. In fact, choose the one next to it."

"B-but, if there are ghosts?"

"Nope, no ghosts. I checked all of them."

"Oh...okay~? I'll try getting it." _'If I do get it, then I'm neighbors with Ryoji-kun~. Ah~~, like that romantic novel.' _Here's a fun fact about Haku: She secretly loves romance. Doesn't admit it, but she thinks certain and somehow, specific situations that sort of fit within that "romantic" situation.

"Haku, make yourself at home. I'm gonna...do stuff in my house, 'kay."

"Yay~!"

**Ryoji's House, Room**

Ryoji threw aside his brother's tanto and his letter on his bed. He looked to his bedside photo. The photo had a red-haired man wearing a Konoha flak jacket beside a black-haired woman wearing an apron. Another black-haired man was beside the red-haired ninja. In the woman's arms was a small red and black haired baby wrapped in a blanket. They were all smiling with joy.

He picked it up and looked at it. "Mom, Dad, Shi-bro...and me. One big happy family, I guess." He grabbed the envelope and turned it around...to find an Uchiha mark on it. "Blood seals, of course." He bit his thumb, and let his blood drop on it. The mark faded away, allowing him to open it. He read the letter...

_Dear Ryoji, _

_If you are reading this, then we're not here anymore. I know, for a growing kid like you to be orphaned at such a young age is truly sad. But, it cannot be helped. Your mother and I...were such great people, and I believe for the fact that I chose the right woman in my life. We don't have any regrets, even though we were told not to proceed with this marriage. _

_Yeah, so how many birthdays did we miss? I guess a lot, but I'm sure that your big bro Shisui will be the one counting that on our graves, if he doesn't laugh at mine first. Kami, we have so many questions for you. Most of them were asked by your mom, but then I'd be lying if I said that I won't be asking these ones as well. Stuff like: How's your school?, Are you eating right?, Are you making any friends?, Who's your first crush?, Who's your first girlfriend?, Are you getting along with Sasuke? With Itachi, Or with Shisui? What did you guys learn at school?, Did you unlock your Sharingan?, and so, so, so, so much more questions that even I can't put into this paper, but these are what we will most likely ask you, if we were still alive, and when you're not reading this. Oops._

_Also, you're gonna have brand new cousin. His name is Naruto Uzumaki, just like I am, well half of you is. I'm not supposed to tell you this, but this is in case of anyone coming after him. His dad is the Fourth Hokage, and his mom is the Clan Heir to the Uzumaki Clan...and also known as the "Red-Haired Habanero". Well, I'm basically her closest cousin and one of the Fourth's bodyguards. Your mom is one of the Third's aides. And if you can't find our names, try finding these, "Red Tempest" and "Genjutsu Goddess", searching that up will give you clues on how awesome we are. _

_Oh, I practically forgot. The scrolls that are sealed along with this letter will only respond to your chakra. And these contents are worth more than all of your birthdays combined up to this point. The first scroll contains all of Uzumaki sword, sealing, and maybe healing (if you're into that) techniques you might use during your time as a shinobi, it also contains our signature summoning scroll. I won't tell you, it's a surprise. The other one contains all of her signature Fire Style jutsu, other Uchiha-exclusive jutsu, and a map. Can't tell you what it is, 'cause I don't know about it. By the way, don't tell anyone what you got...okay, maybe a few...or anyone close to you._

_Damn, I don't have a lot of time to write the remaining parts of this letter, and I'm pretty sure your mom would kick my big, shiny ass for wasting her time. We have a mission coming up in a few minutes. So, I'll summarize this in two or three sentences. Thank you for reading this letter. We thank Kami for letting you into our already great lives. We will miss you. And of course, don't be afraid to be you. It doesn't matter who or what you are, a monster, a demon, a jinchurikki, a man, a woman, or even a child. You are not us, and we are not you. Never forget your identity. Because you are you, and that's all what matters. _

_Thank you my, no, **our **son, __Ryoji Uchiha-Uzumaki._

_Sincerely,_

_Raiden Uzumaki _

_and_

_Akane Uchiha_

_P.S: Yes, that summary was more than two or three. I don't care...really._

Ryoji was silent, no emotions, nothing. He took the letter and placed it near the picture. He unsealed the two scrolls, revealing all contents of it, which were a lot. He walked to the kitchen, opened the fridge, and took a small cupcake labeled _"Happy 13th B-Day Ryoji" _in blue icing, although he turned thirteen two months ago. He took it, then placed a candle and lit it. He then walked back to his room, and put it on the table. He was about to sit down but then remembered something, so he stood up and took the picture and placed it beside the cupcake. He began clapping slowly.

Slowly.

Slowly.

Tap.

Tap.

He slowly began to tap his foot on the floor.

Tap.

Tap.

"Hummm~"

He started humming a tune...then...

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

"H-happy Birthday to you..."

"...Happy Birthday to y-you..."

Tears just won't stop falling...all of repressed emotions are leaking. He...He couldn't take it anymore.

"...Hap...py B-birth...day t-to y-you~, R-ryoji. That's me!..."

"Happy Birthday to y-"

He finally cried.

The flame showed their faces. Their smiling faces...

Smiling.

**A/N: Yup, done. Yes, pity chapter, yes! ****Emotional, yes! Ryoji is the type of person who refuses to be honest with himself. He cares for others, and often shows that he cares. When it concerns himself, he constantly denies anything about him. Although, he, Sasuke, and Naruto are of the same age, actually Ryoji is older by five months. And yes, Shisui is his older brother...way to actually set him up as an overpowered character, but eh. If you guys have any questions, ask me. The next arc won't be around until after the next chapter. So, what do you think? Read, Review, Critic, and Comment without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

**I don't own Naruto, just my OCs.**


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto: Ascending Ninja

**By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 10: Getting Used To It

"Why me?"

"You volunteered."

Today is Haku's second day in Konoha, and she needed help in decorating her new home. What better way to ask for help than her neighbor...and romantic love interest, Ryoji. She asked him for help and he agreed...rather, volunteered himself. And now, we get the two walking back from the store, Haku holding two to four bags while Ryoji carried sixteen to well, twenty-five bags all at once.

"You could at least carry half of these!"

"Oh, but I am. As you see, this poor poor young maiden is still far too weak to carry all of these heavy things. So, I need a strong, willing hunk to carry all of these for me."

"I swear, you're only like this because Zabuza isn't here."

"Oh~, I do the same thing to Zabuza-sama...sometimes."

"Sometimes?"

"That's a secret~."

Ryoji sweatdropped at her answer. They walked until he saw the members of Team 8 standing around, so he made three clones and made them carry the bags. He ran to them and greeted. "Hey!"

"'Sup, Ryoji. Who's that chick?", asked Kiba.

"That's Haku, my neighbor."

"Neighbor, you say? My bugs are picking some new chakra here. Mind you tell us where is she from. Why? Because we have never seen her in this village before...or even at the Academy.", Shino stated.

"Remember the first mission I told you guys about?", he asked, which they nodded in response. "She's the hunter-nin..."

"The hunter-nin that aided one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, Zabuza Momochi?"

"Yeah, well she's got nowhere to go, and now she's here...as my neighbor."

"You sure it isn't any, you know, wink wink?", Kiba suggested.

"No...why the fuck would you ask that?", Ryoji asking back, clearly annoyed by the question.

"I don't know. I'm just curious..."

"Is it 'cause you don't have a girlfriend...and, suddenly I have one, that it?"

"WHAT?! HOW IN THE HELL DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?!"

"It was on your face."

"Ah, dammit."

"Want to have a girlfriend? Then, make an effort and find one, dumbass. I swear, even Hinata could find one."

"E-e-eh?! R-ryoji-san, w-what are y-you talking ab-bout?", Hinata stuttered.

"Hah? I already know your crush on..." Ryoji neared Hinata and whispered in her ear, making her faint easily out of embarrassment. "Well, that confirms it. Kiba will be the Eternal Virgin, Shino...be cool, and Hinata...well I can't wait 'til she wakes up. I gotta go." He ran back to Haku, who was sitting at a dango stall, talking to Anko. _'Oh no.'_

**Dango Stall**

"Oh~, is that so? Well, I hope you two lovebirds get together on my team." Anko was uninterested at first when she found out about the new team member...then was immediately ecstatic when she met her new addition. Finally, she can now get the upper hand this time...oh, the teasing, flirting, teasing, and _did _I mention...more teasing.

"Uh, sure. Thank you, Anko-sensei."

"Only call me that when it's, you know, business-y. But on normal occasions, call me Onee-san."

"E-eh?!" Haku was surprised by her jonin-sensei asking her to be called "Big Sister". Clearly surprised at this, she tried to ask, "B-but, wouldn't that b-"

"Nonsense, lil' missy. Enjoy yourself here, and before you know it, you and Ryoji-kun will be fucking like rabbits later on."

"W-WHAT?!" Haku immediately blushed at her words. _'When do we start it though?'_

"Now, Haku-chan, you shouldn't be talking to creepy old ladies." Ryoji came in, breaking Haku's line of thought and pulled her away from the stall. "They're like leeches, sucking until you're as bone dry as them."

"Eh~? What's something about me being an old lady, Ry-o-ji-kun~~?", Anko asked in an overly sweet tone, and a smile that promised endless torture.

"Bye-bye.", Ryoji threw a smoke bomb, and disappeared along with Haku.

**Uchiha District**

"Whew, that was close." Ryoji panted from running too much, while carrying his teammate away from his hag of a sensei, as he'd like to call it. He let go, allowing her to stand away from her close contact with his body, which she won't admit, feels very warm.

"A-ano, um..."

"Haku, how's your day here?"

"Ah...it's very nice. There are good people here, not like in Kiri..."

"They're assholes, right?"

"W-well, they were a few good people...but, I guess you can say that."

"Well, there are assholes here too, more like closet assholes...something like that."

"T-thank you...for back then."

"Haku, don't do this now...I can-did you tell the clones to put your stuff in your house right?"

"Yeah, of course I did."

"Oh..." Ryoji made a hand sign and dispelled all of his shadow clones, yes, ALL of them. He suddenly clutched his head in pain from the memories of his clones, including the ones he left to study the scrolls from his parents just before he "volunteered". "Gah!...FUCK!"

Haku kneeled down beside him and applied healing jutsu to his head. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just overdoing stuff again. Hey, be early tomorrow...wouldn't wanna miss being Chuunin now."

"Oh...sure."

"There we go."

**A/N: And next we have Chuunin Exams around the corner~. The setup chapters are done, character development and all. Here's a mention: Ryoji is AWARE of the other teams...seeing as he has actually interacted with Team 8/Team Kurenai. He has met all of the other teams before and partially knows of their abilities, as they partially know about his. So, guys, it's my two-and-something years already on this site, as a writer and as a reader of other fanfics out there. So, hope you see more of my fanfics being updated, and well...wait for more stories and chapters to come. So, what do you guys think? Read, Review, Critic, and Comment without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

**I don't own Naruto, just my OCs.**

**Also, HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto: Ascending Ninja

**By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 11: Enter the Chunin Exams

"We're gonna be late.", said Haku, hurrying up to the venue.

"Got it.", replied Ryoji, still tired after staying up late all night reading the scrolls. He did learn a couple of techniques and practiced them in secret, and probably invented a couple more. He finally caught up to her and signed in as well.

**Examination Room**

"Yatta, we made it.", Ryoji said, relieved after finding that he wasn't late. He noticed Naruto nd walked up to him. "What're you doing?"

"Kabuto-san, can you show his ninja info card?"

"Ah, sure.", the white-haired ninja known as Kabuto said. "What's your name?"

"Ryoji Uchimaki."

"Uchimaki...Uchimaki...ah, here." Kabuto pulled the card with Ryoji's name out. "Ryoji Uchimaki, High Genin-level. 0 D-Rank, 0 C-Rank, 0 B-Rank, 1 A-Rank...only one mission?"

""WHAT?!"", exclaimed both Naruto and Sasuke.

"Oh yeah, I was way too lazy to do them. It's a waste of my time, like how my sensei said."

"Your partner, Haku Yuki. Former assistant of the late Zabuza Momochi, Also High Genin-level. From what it says here, she's from the Yuki Clan, an extinct clan with a kekkei genkai of Ice Style. Let me see...both of you are members of Team Anko. I assume she's your jonin-sensei?", Kabuto inquired.

"Yeah, best sensei ever. Just don't include the random acts of seduction and sadism in there.", Ryoji said. He spotted a team from another village, and went up to them. "HEY! What village you guys are from?"

"We're from Oto.", said the spiky one.

"Oto? Sound Village? Never heard of that before."

"Really? Then fuck off.", said the bandaged one.

"How about you?", he asked the girl.

"Do what he says and fuck off.", the girl replied.

"That's a bit me-" He was interrupted by someone pulling on his cheek.

"Mou, are you sick of me already?", Haku said, smiling at her..."love interest".

"Noh, mahmh."

"Good boy." She dragged him by the cheek over to his seat. "Now, stay there and be a good kid, ne?"

"Yes..."

Several people murmured words, most of them saying "whipped".

"I AM NOT WHIPPED, YOU FUCKS!"

"Settle down, kids.", a man with a large scar across his face beckoned. "My name is Ibiki Morino, commanding officer pf the Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force, and your proctor for this first exam. I trust that all of you are here to take this exam, yes?"

"Yo, Scarface!", Ryoji called out.

A tick mark formed on his head when he heard that. "Mr. Uchimaki, good to see you again."

"Is the whole Torture Force the proctors for this exam?"

"No, it's me...and someone you know."

"Ooooh, surprises." Ryoji sat down, ready to mock.

**Timeskip**

"Oooooh, the deadly test paper~. Said to be the most powerful kinjutsu known to man, kills over 500 ninjas all over the nations. Our first exam is to answer...the...dreaded TEST!" Ryoji exaggerated out loud, which was heard by everyone in the room, especially Ibiki. Said proctor, who was holding in his annoyance in order to look professional.

"BEGIN!"

"I already know the point of this test." Ryoji began to write something there, which took less than a minute to write. He then put his pencil down and took a nap on his table. He felt someone tap him, which he looked to see who did it, only to find out its Naruto.

"You're done already?!", Naruto whispered.

"Yep.", Ryoji whispered back. "No cheating." He went back to sleep.

After what seemed like a while, he woke up to see that the test was over, and saw that a couple of seats were empty. _'Oh, the test is over?'_

"Your second proctor should be h-" Ibiki was interrupted by someone breaking through the window, and immediately set up a banner.

_'Oh, fuck no.' _Ryoji dreaded this moment as his sensei smirked at the crowd.

"What's up, maggots! I'm Anko Mitarashi, your second proctor for the exams!", she announced.

"AAAHHHHH! I'M IN HELL ALREADY!"

"Good! At least one of you is nerv-Ryoji-kun, that you?"

"Scarface! HELP!"

"You're early today, Anko.", Ibiki said.

"Ha! A ninja always has to be early for something. And, hmmm, seems to be a lot of people passing this exams. See, I told you this was too easy.", Anko said.

"Or maybe there are better candidates this year?"

"Tch, well I can't fault you for passing these losers, but this time I'll make sure that only half of these idiots survive. Alright, listen up maggots. Ask your leaders the location tomorrow. Things are change for you, kids~. Dismissed."

As all the students rose up and left, only two people were left in there...well, Genin. The proctors were still around.

"So~, what was that yesterday, Ryoji-kun~?", Anko sweetly asked.

"W-what's that, you say?"

"Hmm, I remember you saying stuff like, 'I'm an old hag...and, me being a leech. Tell me, you want to explain these stuff to me...or how about I show you how I interrogate people?"

Trying to look for an escape route, he motioned to his teammate. "Eh, Haku-chan? Help me out here."

"Huh? Me? Nuh-uh, I have to go home. I got clothes I need to try on for tomorrow, see ya." Haku left him alone...with his sensei.

"Aww, it's so sweet~. Now, come with me~." Anko took Ryoji and teleported out of the area. Ibiki was busy collecting the test papers and then, picked up Naruto's. He smiled and said, "Well, well, well, looks like I passed someone who didn't answer a single thing. Such a funny thing to know." He then picked up Ryoji's..., and immediately had several ticks on his face. "I better join Anko on her punishment today." On his test paper were the words:

_**FUCK YOUR STUPID TEST, SCARFACE!**_

**A/N: Well, here's the start of the Chunin Exams. I know that both Chuunin and Chunin are kina correct, but I'll put it Chunin since I used Jonin instead of Jounin...so, mind my spelling... Okay, Ryoji made one mission simply because he didn't care for the other jobs, which I know about D-Rank jobs: that they're all menial tasks around the village. He's still one member short of a team, but he'll gain one soon anyway. Hint: Not male, Will be in the harem, Will be developed into a much more badass version in later chapters, and Will be one of two of that certain villages' ninja that will be saved by Ryoji. By the way, Ryoji's new skills will be shown next chapter and in later chapters. So, what do you guys think? Read, Review, Critic, and Comment without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

**I don't own Naruto, only the OCs.**


	12. Chapter 12

Naruto: Ascending Ninja

**By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 12: Ryoji's Forest

"Welcome to the Forty-Fourth Training Ground." Anko announced in a slightly menacing tone, which unnerved most of the participants. There were some exceptions including the Grass ninja, Rain Ninja, Sound Ninja, and Team Anko...ninja. Ryoji took one hell of a time yesterday, sporting a few bruises on him. The mental part of the punishment was so great that he refused to talk about it, even to Haku.

Ryoji changed his clothes, especially for this, well, special occasion. He wore a crimson high-collared long sleeved shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back and the Uzumaki symbol on the front, dark blue cargo pants with a three vertical lines on his side, and black ninja shoes. Beside him was Haku, who too, sported a different outfit: a dark brown turtleneck shirt with long sleeves, a green knee-length skirt with a white trim, a brown sash wrapped around her waist twice, and black ninja shoes that reached just below her knees. Her headband was tied around her head, and she no longer wears her hair in a bun, as she ties her hair in a ponytail.

"Alright, brats. Before we start, all of you will sign these waivers. Why, you ask that really stupid question? It's because if the chance you idiots die in there, which you can, we won't take any blame for it. It's theirs and yours, not ours...and surely, not mine either. Oh yeah, we locals call this place here, The Forest of Death, and soon you're really gonna find out why."

"Oh yeah, we locals call this place here, The Forest of Death, and soon you're really gonna find out why~.", Naruto repeated her words in a mocking tone, which made his own cousin facepalm.

"You fucking idiot.", Ryoji muttered. He then watched Anko use her skills and threaten the blonde genin, but one Grass ninja with a long tongue was there with them. For a while, he got creeped out by that ninja's presence. He activated his Sharingan on his left eye to check up on the suspicious-looking ninja, and saw something weird with him.

"Is something wrong?", Haku asked, concerned.

He looked at her, Sharingan on his left and a normal eye on his right. "Nah, I just wanted to check their chakras out." He looked at hers for a while. "Say, your Ice Style is your kekkei genkai, right?"

"It is, but it's something else."

"Huh?"

"It's more of...um, a mixture of two elements, rather than just one. For Ice Style, it's a mix between Water Style and Wind Style."

"Water and Wind?"

"I haven't used any Wind Style jutsu, but I have used Water Style before."

"I know some Wind Style and a few Water Style jutsus, of course I copied them...with this.", he explained, pointing to his left eye. "I can probably create a few on the spot...but, it'll take a lot of chakra...'cause they're big." He deactivated it, as to not draw suspicion...well, he drew one...the Sound girl noticed him while casually looking around.

"Well, le-"

"Haku, uh, there'll be this extra challenge, which was forced on me by Anko-sensei yesterday. We're the exceptions to it, but we'll still be hunting for the other scroll."

"Oh."

**Timeskip**

"Alright, before we start, let's have one more challenge to make this a bit...easier. Ryoji-kun, come here.", Anko ordered.

Ryoji walked to the front beside Anko and stood there. He took a deep breath and said, "Hello, all genin...including me. My name is Ryoji Uchimaki, and this old ha-"

"Ryoji-kun?"

"-beautiful lady beside me is my jonin-sensei. Of course, you'd think she'd give her team a shortcut...no, she doesn't at all. In fact, she'll have fun watching us get tortured or killed 'cause she's one insane sadi-"

"Hmm?"

"-savior to all of pieces of shit like us. Now, why am I here in front of you? Well, it's easy. For you, this is your first time venturing the Forest of Death. For me, this was my training room, my temporary home, and survival testing area...before I became a genin. In there, I set up multiple traps, hidden and obvious. There are safe havens from there, if you can find it. Can you use the traps? Yes you can. And now, the shitt-juicy bit. I sent my Shadow Clones into the forest, each carrying one scroll. The scrolls they carry are random, and the only way you can get them is to dispel the clone...by beating it. And, they're not easy to beat...I tried doing that before. Here's a bonus, if you come across me in the forest...the real me, I can show you one of the ten shortcuts that leads to the Tower." He looked to Anko. "We done here."

"Alright, brats. Get your scrolls."

After everyone grabbed one scroll, they headed for the many entrances of the forest. Ryoji grabbed his and headed to the nearest one, along with Haku.

**Forest Entrance**

Several explosions can be heard from the forest.

"Oooh, I guess they ran into a few traps.", Ryoji said. "Haku, come here." He gave the scroll to her, which was weird, considering that he was the one who said that he will take it with him. "Keep it with you, and don't open it."

"So, where do we go?", she asked.

"Follow me. There's a safe haven two kilometers away, we'll take a break there." They started to go through the trees.

**With some random ninja team**

"Heyo, you found me...a clone though.", one of the Ryoji clones said. He was looking at some fellow Konoha team, which he didn't practically care for.

"Ryoji, give us the fucking scroll.", one of them said.

"Beat me then."

"With pleasure.", a cocky tomboyish girl said, doing some handsigns. **Fire Style: Dazzling Flame Blast! **Shining fireballs went for him, but he dodged and threw five kunai, and his handsigns. **Fire Style: Burning Ash. **He blew out grayish-black smoke at the team, causing them to cough. The kunai landed around them, and he simply said, "KAI!" The team exploded, one was burnt to death, while the others barely survived.

The Ryoji clone took out the scroll, and sand tendrils shot out of his body, dispelling it. The Sand Ninja appeared from behind one of the trees.

"Geez Gaara. You didn't have to do that.", one of them said.

"Weren't you listening, Kankuro? Beat him, and we'll have the scroll.", the blonde-haired girl said.

"What if it's the wrong one?", Kankuro asked.

"What if it is?"

"I don't know." Kankuro looked to the one he called Gaara, who took the other two genin, and slowly crushed them to death with his sand. _No matter how many times I look at it, it still freaks me out.' _He went over and picked up the scroll. "Jackpot! It's the correct one. So, the tower we go."

Gaara walked forward with the team, his mind going to the one named Ryoji.

_'He's the one...I need to kill.'_

**A/N: And done with this chapter. I actually finished this two days ago, so I was waiting for the view count to rack up. Ah, won't say much here but I guess, thank you for viewing this fanfic...and I probably will keep writing 'til the story is done. Hope this one isn't the only fic you'll read from me. I got others so, yeah. So, what do you guys think? Read, Review, Critic, and Comment without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

**I don't own Naruto, just my OCs.**


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto: Ascending Ninja

**By: Terrence Noran**

Chapter 13: Snakes and Sounds Kinda Mix

"We gotta keep moving.", Ryoji told Haku as they were leaping from tree to tree. They spent their time at one of the hidden havens Ryoji had made. When he noticed that the competition lessened, he told his teammate to get going. As they were passing by, he felt the same weird chakra he saw earlier. "Haku, I feel something over there."

"Is it a new scroll?"

"No, it's something much worse..."

**Timeskip**

The two arrived in front of Teams 7, 10, and Guy, and the Sound Genin. "Haku, can you tend to the others? I'll be the one to deal with them."

"Ryoji! It's me, Ino!", said the black-haired girl.

"Ino? Did you..."

"Yeah. They were really trying to kill her along with me, you know."

"I get it." He turned to the two Sound Genin. "I don't appreciate you two idiots attacking my friends, but attacking your own...well, that's something I hate." He reached into his back pocket, and pulled out kunai with a tag.

"Ino, when I do it, get out of her body , and have everyone leave. I'll take her with me."

"Bu-"

"There's no time!"

"No, we're not letting you go...without a scroll.", the bandaged one said.

"Right, here." He tossed a scroll to them, then picked up the girl and left along with the rest of them, leaving the two celebrating Sound ninja behind.

**Several meters away, nearby safe haven**

"Everyone, recover for awhile. No one will find this place...", Ryoji said to the recovering teams. He made a hand seal, and an explosion was heard along with the cries of well, whoever was the lucky bastard who held the henged explosive kunai. He walked towards Haku, who was healing the Sound kuniochi, and tapped her shoulder. "Is she okay?"

"A few cuts and bruises, but nothing too serious. She'll be waking up in a couple minutes.", Haku replied.

"Good. I got questions for her." He went and checked on Team 7, sitting beside them. "Sakura, he okay?"

"Yeah...", Sakura answered with a saddened expression.

"What about Naruto?"

"He's fine..."

"You look down. Something wrong?"

"It's...just...how should I put it really? An eye-opener, I guess. I thought that being the smart one would get me so far in being a ninja. But, it turns out...it's way more than that..."

"You cut your hair, didn't you?"

"Yeah...I was in danger, and...and I just did it to stay alive. I thought life of a ninja is easy, you know. Then, impressing Sasuke-kun with my looks...and my...hair, so he could notice me even though he doesn't. The lies I've been telling myself, and my naivety that almost cost me the both of them, it makes me feel...useless." Sakura immediately heard a slow clap, and looked at Ryoji.

"Look at that realization...if you could've known this during the time at the bridge, then you wouldn't have this...issue stuff. Then again, you're really seeing that 'this' sort of thing isn't all fun and games, but the harsh fact that what we do isn't what you call 'RIGHT'. None of this is easy, I fucking know that. But, you...had everything: a home, a family, a reputation, and so on and so forth. Naruto, Sasuke, and I...we had to realize this from the start. But the one I have to praise the most out of us three is Naruto. Look at him, Sakura. The people who ignored him, the people who called him dead-last, the people who called him a loser, they have no idea what he has been through. Imagine this: No parents, no friends except for one adult figure...who isn't always there because he has responsibilities (other than porn reading), his pride, and his name that he carries, which he has no idea that he's from a legit clan...which I myself know about, and his dream of being the Hokage.

Sasuke here...well, he wants to avenge our clan, and kill the culprit. I can't say I like it, because I know where this will take him one day. And, this is his driving force to why he wants to be stronger...you get where I'm going with this, right?"

"So, you're saying that I should have a goal?

"Not an end goal, but yeah...something that keeps you going, I guess. Think about it then tell me."

"So, what's yours?"

"What?"

"What keeps you going? Your goal."

"That's a secret." _'I...don't really have one.'_

"Oh, okay."

Haku approached the both of them. "She's awake."

"Okay...stay with her. Make sure they're okay.", he said, walking away and leaving both girls behind. He went towards the recovering Sound-nin. He tripped on a small rock and fell on top of her. He felt something...soft. _'Why does this feel so familiar?' _He looked and saw that he landed on her boobs...and she was staring right at him. "Ahh, uh, this is...an accident. And, thanks for cushioning my fall."

"HENTAI!", she yelled, slapping him in the face.

**A while later**

"I swear, is this gonna be a thing with you?", Haku sighed as she healed his mark.

"It's not my fault that random shit keeps popping up and tripping me!", Ryoji yelled.

"Then watch where you're going."

"Yeah, yeah...whatever."

He stared at the black-haired girl, who was isolating herself from everyone. Granted, she was one of the three that encountered them, so they might probably wish to harm her. But then, he was wondering something...how did she get stuck with these two idiots? He knows that she is competent enough to see through bullshit, and he can see through it too...literally! He was suddenly hit from the back of the head, interrupting his thoughts.

"WHAT THE HELL, HAKU?!"

"You're staring at her too long. Are you trying to use a genjutsu on her?"

"W-what?! No...fucking way that's gonna happen. But, I want to know her a bit."

"Then, what are you waiting for?"

"You're taking this really well. Are you jealous or something?"

"Want me to test my acupuncture techniques?"

"Alright, I'm up." Ryoji got up and went for the lone girl. He sat down right beside her, and she turned her head to look at him. "You okay?"

"...No."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"...Why the hell should I? My own team tried to kill me."

"Okay, we've had a bad start...so..."

"Name, age, village, hobbies, marital status, virginity status, death certificate, all the works."

"Not every single one...but I can answer those for you...kinda. Ryoji Uchimaki, 13, Konoha, pranking and developing jutsu, single, still a fucking virgin, dunno...and fuck the rest. You?"

"Kin Tsuchi, 13, Oto, reading, single, lost virginity three months ago, probably during the final Chunin Exams, and our boss is the stupid asshole Orochimaru."

"_That _Orochimaru?"

"Yeah..."

"Then, we are fucked. Uhh, you wanna go back to them?"

"No, then I'll die. I'd rather stay with the enemy rather than my own home."

"Okay...I'll persuade Gramps to make you part of Konoha, and be one of us...because it's getting boring in a two-man cell."

"Fine...BUT, I still get to the third part though."

"Depends on who you're fighting."

"I can do genjutsu."

"I can dispel that...then?"

"Uh...yeah. Let me tell you one thing in Oto. We are vastly undertrained for battle, even that bastard snake's own bodyguards...each have only one skill, and a boost. One of them is my best friend...and she can't fight in close combat. Hell, she doesn't even have the standard kunai and shuriken. And do you know what they were classified as? Jonin-level."

"So, the only one I should take seriously is your ex-boss?"

"Ex-boss and his ass-kissing assistant."

"...and his ass-kissing assistant. How much of an ass kisser?"

"The head is already deep inside his anus...that much."

"Great to know." He helped her up. "I should probably tell you why I have this weird name...Uchimaki."

"What? You mean the combination of Uchiha and Uzumaki in it?"

"Yeah, the combination of...wait, what?"

"I already figured it out, considering that there's two people named Uchiha and Uzumaki. You have bits of red hair, same color as my best friend's hair, who's also an Uzumaki."

Ryoji stood there dumbfounded at her explanation, and was almost lost for words. "Wow, took the words from my mouth..."

"It's clever to hide your real long name, but I wonder if you're compensating for something..."

"Don't sass me."

"I'm just kidding. But seriously, let me be on your team."

Ryoji just sighed...then looked over to Haku, who was busy healing Sasuke...then looked to Kin.

"Well, we are now a complete team."

**A/N: One delayed chapter done. I gave Kin a personality here...and she will be more versatile with her moveset. The "trip, fall, and land on boobs" thing will be a running gag whenever Ryoji gets a harem member...or potential harem member. Now, Team Anko is complete...even though Kin is not a Konoha nin. So, I really don't have anymore to say. So, what do you guys think? Read, Review, Critic, and Comment without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

**I don't own Naruto, but I do own my OCs.**


End file.
